Dr. Harleen Quinzel
DC Universe |Accessories = Jester's hat |Variations = See Also: Harley Quinn |Years = 2013, 2017 |Appearances = 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout }} Dr. Harleen Quinzel is the alter ego of Harley Quinn who first appeared on portable versions of LEGO Batman: The Videogame in 2008. She was released in physical form for the first time five years later in 2013, under the Super Heroes theme. Description In LEGO Batman: the Videogame Harleen has a hairpiece in yellow with pigtails. She has a torso decorated with the pattern of a white shirt with a red and black tie on it, and a white jacket with an ID card pinned to it. Her arms, hips and legs are white with some light nougat at the bottom of them and her hands are light nougat. 2013 Super Heroes Variation Her face depicts Harleen wearing circular, black glasses, and smirking with red lipstick. Her second face features sloppy Harley Quinn makeup matching her face from 6857 and looks like it was haphazardly put on. She wears a white button-up shirt with a name tag and has red and black under it which shows at the shirt's neckline. She has back printing depicting the back of her lab jacket and feminine curves. Her hips and legs are white. Harleen has the Nurse's hairpiece in Cool Yellow, which can be interchanged with a red and black jester's hat hidden in the asylum The LEGO Batman Movie This version of Dr. Quinzel reuses Abby Yates' hairpiece in Cool Yellow. Her facial expression matches that of Nurse Harley Quinn, while the other expression is confused. She wears red cat-eye glasses that mirror the shape of her Harley mask. Her outfit is an open white doctor's coat which continues onto her legs, with a red pen in one of its pockets. Over this, she wears a red scarf, and another hint of her alter ego is present in her grey-and-red argyle sweater, which shares the diamond motif with her Harley costume. Her pants are black and feature a belt and a personnel badge for the asylum. Background Dr. Harleen Quinzel was a psychiatrist interning at Arkham Asylum, having been fascinated in studying The Joker. During their sessions, Quinzel fell madly in love with the Joker, breaking him out of Arkham several times and having her psychiatric license revoked. She would then re-invent herself as Harley Quinn, sidekick and lover of The Joker. Besides The Joker, Harley Quinn also works with Poison Ivy, with whom she is close friends. She is a skilled gymnast as well as having psychiatric knowledge. She refers to the Joker as "Mister J" or her pet name "Puddin'" rather than by his title. Gallery of Variants Notes * She has the same back printing as Pepper Potts, except Pepper uses a darker shade of grey. * Her name bears a similarity to the term "harlequin", which she exaggerates in her villain name, Harley Quinn. Appearances * 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout * 70912 Arkham Asylum Video game appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame Movie Appearances * The LEGO Batman Movie Gallery Harleen Quinzel back.jpg|Back printing of her 2013 physical appearance Dr. Harleen Quinzel LB DS.png|Her appearance in LEGO Batman: The Videogame Dr. Harleen Quinzel LB DS back.png|Her back in LEGO Batman: The Videogame Quinzel.jpg|Quinzel's character token Dr._Quinzel.jpg|Dr. Quinzel with her jester hat and makeup Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2008 Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures